


If I Could Catapult My Heart

by lafitte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Sam, F/M, also this is really short, episode coda, i'm sorry this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafitte/pseuds/lafitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the #SupernaturalWritingChallenge (pinch hitter). Prompt: Catapult by Jack Savoretti</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Catapult My Heart

The man staggered onto the stage, practically falling down every third step he took. He was tall, muscular, and had long hair till his shoulders. Not really my type, but I would've loved to give him a haircut. Poor guy looked so drunk I was surprised he wasn't lying face down already.   
It was late, there was barely anyone in the bar- it was quite near closing time. I let him stay there, glaring at the mic with a scowl on his face.  
(He looked kinda funny, I must admit.)  
"Play some music." He suddenly spoke into the mic.  
"Nope." Was my curt reply. I'm a bartender, for God's sake.  
He made another childish face and I sniggered as I locked the windows. I glanced at my watch. A few more minutes, and it was time to kick people out.   
Most customers took my cue and started making their way out, except for this guy. Apparently the absence of background music did not matter- he started singing anyway.  
" Throw me over these walls, high up in the atmosphere; if I could catapult my heart, what's the empire for? "  
What? Atmosphere? Empire? God knows what the guy was singing, but for some reason, even with the off notes and no instruments, I liked it. He wasn't even singing, per se- merely whispering the words, but it was as if I could feel the pain disguised in the horse voice. His head was hung low, drowning in memories of someone he could never find.  
" I'm gonna get you outta here, if I could catapult my heart… "  
Oh god, I don't think I've ever heard so much pain in anyone's voice as I did in his. I took a deep breath and thought, come on, you don't even know the guy! Tell him to shove his ass out that door, the manager's gonna check in on you any minute.  
I made my way up to the stage just as he finished his little serenade.  
" If I could catapult my heart. To where you are. "  
"Time to go, big guy," I said, surprised by the softness in my own voice. He nodded.

I swear to god, as I made my way down the stage and opened the door for him, I heard him whisper, "Happy Birthday, Amelia."


End file.
